


Love’s looking strong

by Bigbimess



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Jack is Bi, M/M, Texting, crutchie is aroace, davey is only out to sarah, everyone else (including spot and davey) is gay, jack does the cartoons for it, katherine and crutchie do the newspaper, race and davey do theatre, sarah plays field hockey and lacrosse, spot and jack play hockey, spot is non-binary, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbimess/pseuds/Bigbimess
Summary: Jack is the very definition of a disaster bi. He has a crush on a straight boy, his ex-girlfriend is now dating his crush's sister.But that all changes when Katherine puts David Jacobs into the group chat.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 43
Kudos: 59





	1. Jack needs to get his stuff together

**Author's Note:**

> Names 
> 
> Jack - piningbi  
> Davey - theatreboi  
> Sarah - the cool Jacobs  
> Katherine - litbian  
> Race - speedy  
> Spot - dot  
> Crutchie (Charlie) - aro with a wheelchair

piningbi: i may have a slight problem 

dot: what about 

piningbi: davey

the cool Jacobs: why must you like my brother?

piningbi: it’s not my fault he’s hot 

piningbi: spot ‘s dating mine

piningbi: thank god charlie is aro

piningbi: coming though 

litbian: please stop spamming this. i’m working on a project with davey 

speedy: how are you explaining this group chat

speedy: called #jack needs to ask Davey out

litbian: i’m not 

litbian: i’ve just said that spot is ranting about sports

the cool Jacobs: smart. he knows shit about that

aro with a wheelchair: lol

piningbi: she’s right tho

piningbi: one time i asked him to one of my hockey game 

piningbi: and he asked if i was going to get a home run touchdown 

dot: he did not

piningbi: he did

dot: race is also theater kid and he learned hockey to impress me

dot: it barely worked

speedy: so you admit that it was cute 

dot: i never said any such thing 

the cool Jacobs: ew

litbian: what if i said that

the cool jacobs: then it’s cute

the cool Jacobs: ew

piningbi: can we get back to my struggles?

piningbi: like how dave is str8

the cool Jacobs: have you ever met a straight theater boy?

speedy: Christian Borle. Jeremy Jordan.

the cool Jacobs: i said met. not know of

Litbian has changed chat name to Gays with an aro

aro with a wheelchair: nice

piningbi: what?

Litbian has added David Jacobs 

piningbi: WHAT?

Litbian has changed David Jacobs ’ name to theatreboi

theatreboi: what the heck 

theatreboi: why am i here?

litbian: cause you weren’t originally 

* * *

_private message from_ piningbi _to_ litbian 

piningbi: what the fuck

litbian: what?? 😊😁

piningbi: who let you do that

piningbi: why did you put davey in the chat 

litbian: because you need to make a move 

litbian: you’ve liked him since at least freshman year 

litbian: Senior prom is coming up 

piningbi: you know he’s straight 

piningbi: i have absolutely no chance 

* * *

_private message from_ theatreboi _to_ the cool Jacobs 

theatreboi: why did your girlfriend put me in the group chat 

theatreboi: you only got put in it when you and kath started dating 

theatreboi: so why am i in it

the cool Jacobs: Dave. did you check the name?

the cool Jacobs: you should tell them

theatreboi: no! what if they treat me weird?

the cool Jacobs: literally everyone. is. a. homosexual.

the cool Jacobs: except Jack, who you like, who’s bisexual and Charlie is aromatic 

theatreboi: i guess

* * *

_Gays with an aro_

theatreboi _has changed their name to_ gayboi 

speedy: jack you owe me and charlie 5 bucks each

gayboi: you bet on me being gay? 

aro with a wheelchair: no. 

piningbi: i bet that you would drop important news in person and both race and charlie thought that it would be over text

gayboi: ok…


	2. Jack tries to get his stuff together

In Jack’s opinion, he was not overreacting once he found out that Davey, the boy he's liked since he was 13, was gay. 

Charlie and Race, on the other hand, could tell he was overreacting. 

”Jack, can you stop grinning? We have practice in like an hour. We have to leave now,” Spot barged into his room, tugging Jack off of his bed. 

”Spotty! How did you get in?” Jack screamed as they pushed Jack off of his bed.

”Two reasons. One, you've been my ride for long like two years. And two, I've been dating Tony for those years, ” Spot answered, annoyed.

Jack dug his feet into the ground saying,” I might have a chance with Dave!” Spot sighed and began to drag their friend towards the car.

”Jack, I don't care, because States are in like a week, so right now, Davey is not the main problem. I kinda want to go to Nationals.” Spot grabbed their water bottle and jumped into the car.

* * *

”Sarah, should I ask Jack when his next game is?” Davey called from his room. He was lucky that his mom and dad were both gone at Les’ base game. 

”Unless you've learned anything about sports, no!” Sarah screamed from her room, which was right next to his. 

Davey frowned. ”What do you mean?”

”David, why on earth would anyone who plays any sport invite you? Especially when you don't even know the rules of sports I've been playing for years?” Sarah called. ”Just learn the stupid rules of ice hockey. It isn't that hard!”

After he heard his sister's words, Davey paused. He's been going to his sister’s lacrosse games since he was 12, which was when he met Jack. Jack had often tried to teach Davey about hockey ever since they met. “Maybe I will learn how hockey works.”

* * *

Jack hated the locker room, and especially after practices. But he and Spot got in and out. ”Hey Spot, do ya think that I have a chance with Davey?” He and Spot opened the doors to the hockey complex, facing the cold March air.

”I think, ” Spot hesitated, caution clear on their face. ”I think that you just need to man up and ask him out.”

”I guess. But do you think he might say no?” Jack asked again, opening the trunk of his car, slinging both bags into it. 

Spot didn't answer right away, instead choosing to get into the passenger seat. They only answered once Jack sat down. ”I don't know. He literally just came out to us, and even before that, he never talked about who he liked. I don't know who he's liked in the past.”

Jack hummed, knowing Spot made a good point. ”I guess.”

”Good, now can you drive us outta here? I want to go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome back to me trying to remember how hockey works after not playing it for almost 2 years!


	3. Jack needs to not fistfight his teammates

Gays with an aro

litbian: random question 

litbian: in feild hockey, corners only happen when it’s inside the circle right

the better Jacobs: yep

aro with a wheelchair: this for the paper?

litbian: yeah 

litbian: i’ve been getting a lot of the sport articles because i’m friends with you fucks

dot: i’d be offended but jack is currently about to fight the guys on our team

gayboi : why?

dot: the guys were saying slurs

dot: update: jack has started punched them

dot: i love myself a good fight but i don’t want to get suspended 

speedy: i might join Jack

speedy: i don’t have morals

dot: you don’t have morals because you don’t have brain cells 

speedy: don’t you have a tournament next week?

dot: yep

dot: i am staying right where i am in the closet

dot: i even care if they misgender me i don’t want to get hate crimed 

gayboi: wHAT!

dot: i think they’ve been saying shit behind jacks back because he’s bi

dot: i’m not sure tho 

dot: i try not to talk to them 

piningbi: my fists might be injured but idgaf

the better Jacobs: might i ask what led up to you fist fighting your own teammates 

piningbi: they were saying the n word and i said dont

piningbi: so DJ threw a punch and now coach suspended me

dot: i was about to join but coach walked in

dot: and you decided to fight his son

gayboi: i don’t know much about sports but that sounds bad

the better Jacobs: it is

dot: i’m 95% sure that DJ is gonna have a black eye

piningbi: good

aro with a wheelchair: jack you know medda’s gonna either ground or kill you 

piningbi: i already texted her

piningbi: i am grounded for the week so no hanging out

speedy: let’s go

gayboi: i’ll never understand your guys

aro with a wheelchair: i don’t even understand those two and i live with them

speedy: i feel like i should be offended 

speedy: but i am going to pretend like i’m not 

dot: that’s the smartest thing i’ve heard you say and we’re dating 

speedy: shut the fuck up

aro with a wheelchair: well this was a roller coaster 

the better Jacobs: i agree

litbian: should we postpone movie night since Jack is grounded 

dot: no

aro with a wheelchair: that settles it!

aro with a wheelchair: movie night is still on for friday 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJ is totally not loosely inspired by my former coach’s son


	4. Jack needs to not freak out over a crush

piningbi _has created_ gay panic 

piningbi _has added_ litbian, dot , aro with a wheelchair , speedy , the better Jacobs

speedy: hi welcome to chili’s

dot: must you always quote vines

speedy: because i’m gay

piningbi: what the fuck

the better Jacobs: i’m assuming this is about davey

piningbi: how 

litbian: it’s always about davey

dot: the lesbians are right

the better Jacobs: i’m actually ok with being known as the _lesbian_

litbian: i love you

piningbi: can we get back to my problems 

piningbi: also please don’t add davey

piningbi: i need to vent

dot: i can’t promise 

aro with a wheelchair: be nice

dot: never

the better Jacobs: no this is funny 

the better Jacobs: i’m also dealing with dave and i’m getting my daily dose of pining 

litbian: lol

speedy: jack what did davey do

piningbi: so he was helping me with math because math sucks

piningbi: and he was just really cute

piningbi: he looked like he actually understood it

aro with a wheelchair: did you take math this year simply to have an excuse to talk to davey?

piningbi: and spot a piece of shit and invited him to states

speedy: avoiding the question 

piningbi _has deleted_ gay panic 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have writers block but i will probably pump some out before new year’s because family sucks and i will want to procrastinate an essay.


	5. Jack has a weird sense of humor

_gays with an aro_

litbian: can we please change the gc name 

aro with a wheelchair: y

litbian: my dad wants to go through my phone

litbian: i’ve already changed your contact info but i can’t think of a good name for it

gayboi _has changed the name to_ limp wrists and girls in red

dot: dave that is the funniest thing you’ve ever done 

the better Jacobs: in my opinion the funniest thing Davey’s ever done was when he tried doing tiktok dances to teach us about Hamlet

speedy: i still have that video on my phone

piningbi: please send that to me

litbian: that is among his greatest moments

piningbi: also among Davey’s funniest moments is when he fell down the stairs

aro with a wheelchair: what in the absolute fuck

dot: what the hell

sperdy: can anyone change the subject 

aro with a wheelchair: who’s going to the prom

gayboi: i might

gayboi: just depends if i have a date and shit

piningbi: honestly same

litbian: i can’t fucking deal with them

dot: this is the best entertainment i’ve gotten in a while

speedy: i’m going to bang my head into a wall 

speedy: peace out

aro with a wheelchair: race bang your head quieter 

aro with a wheelchair: i have a latin test tmr

the better Jacobs: maybe you should have taken french 5 with me

dot: no offense sarah but that sounds worse than latin 5

piningbi: that sounds like actual hell

the better Jacobs: well at least i’m not taking AP physics and AP calc and AP stats

gayboi: they are beneficial for my education 

the better Jacobs: you are literally insane

gayboi: i try 

the better Jacobs: David did you just climb onto the roof?

piningbi: don’t worry he’s fine

dot: are you on the roof with him?

gayboi: no

litbian: i’m not sure i trust you


	6. jack may be making a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do accents so i didn’t put them in :)

_private message from_ piningbi _to_ gayboi

_piningbi: im on your roof_

_gayboi: i’ll be right there_

* * *

”Jack, why are you here?” Davey asked as he pulled himself onto the roof. Jack didn't respond, instead of reaching an arm out to help Davey climb over to him. 

”Jack?” 

”Needed an escape from my brothers. I'm sure you understand.” Jack's voice was quiet, almost shy. Davey was confused as to why he was so quiet. 

”Bullshit. Something is bothering you. I know you too well to buy that.” Davey sat next to Jack, pulling him in close. 

In the dim light, Davey saw Jack purse his lips together, clearly trying to figure what to say next. ”I like someone.”

That hit Davey like a slap to the face. Jack likes someone. ”That's it? You had me all worried, and all you had was a crush? Jack, any guy, or girl or person, would be lucky to have a crush on you.” Was that a tinge of pink on his check? ”I'm sure they like you back.”

”For sure?”

”For sure. What are they like anyway?” Davey hesitated to ask, but he needed to know. He needed to know if he was even similar to the person Jack liked.

Jack grinned, the blush spreading. ”He's great. He's so smart, and he's kind. He volunteers in his free time, and he cares about his friends and family.”

”He really sounds great. I'm sure he'd say yes to date.” Davey was glad he was an actor, pretending to enjoy listening to Jack about the guy he likes, knowing that it wasn't him. 

Jack wanted to say something, it was obvious to Davey. Instead, he pulled Dave into a hug.

Then, ” It's you.” Jack's words came out barely louder than a whisper. 

But Davey heard. He wanted to scramble back, but he could move. He couldn't speak either, as his vocal cords didn't want to move. All he could do was barely pull out of the hug, looking at Jack with wide eyes a mouth wide open.

”Oh shit you heard me.” Jack paused, thinking of what to say next. ”I like you, Davey Jacobs. A lot, actually. You know how much I love art and the newspaper, but I like you so much more. You're my best friend and I'm so lucky to even have you in my life.”

Davey didn't know what do to do. It's not every day your crush tells you that they like you. Still, somehow he manages to say, ”Same.” 

In the five seconds of silence that follows, Davey knows what he says is idiotic. But Jack, being Jack, barks out a laugh. ”Dave, in all of your elegance, all of our smart words, you say the _same_?”

”Hey! I was cut off guard! Ok! I didn't have a speech planned!” Davey tries to defend himself, but Jack is still laughing.

”I didn't either Dave! That came right outta my ass!” Jack is laughing again, and Davey can't help by joining him. 

After a minute or so of laughing together, Jack pulls David closer, their noses almost touching. ”Jack, can... Can I kiss you?” David was hesitant. 

Jack let out a small smile, halfway to a grin. ”For sure.” Davey was sure that his face was mirroring Jacks’s as he leaned in. 

Jack's lips were soft, and Davey felt like he was on cloud nine. The kiss felt like it was an eternity but that it was also way too short. 

”What are we, Dave?” Jack’s words were a mummer on his lips. 

Davey pulled one hand up to cup Jacks' cheek. ”I’d like to be boyfriends if ok you.”

The smile on Jack's face broke into a grin, then he checked his watch. ”I’d like that too, but I have to go home. Ma will be getting worried. She doesn't know I'm here.”

”Jack I understand,” Davey put a hand on Jack's - his boyfriend - shoulder. ”But we have to talk about this.”

Jack nodded and started to make his way to the edge of the roof. ”See ya around Davey.” Jack grinned at him, and took off towards his home. David sat on the roof for a few more moments, contemplating what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not a big fan of how i ended it, so it may be changed
> 
> also happy new year


	7. jack is up to something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place during the last chapter  
> :)

litbian _has created_ jack is up to something 

litbian _has added_ the better Jacobs, aro with a wheelchair, dot, _and_ speedy

the better Jacobs: davey is on the roof

dot: how can you be sure

the better Jacobs: i literally saw davey climb out his window

speedy: jack is also not here

dot: 5 bucks that they’re dating by the end of the week 

litbian: why not tmr or something 

dot: because knowing those two, they’ll kiss but they won’t talk

the better Jacobs: nah

the better Jacobs: i think they’ll talking about it

the better Jacobs: knowing my brother, he will want to talk about their relationship 

speedy: i think saz is right

speedy: jack and davey will either talk about it now OR they’ll act like the other doesn’t exist for at a week

aro with a wheelchair: race hit the nail in its head

litbian: how do we even know that they kissed

the better Jacobs: because davey just came back and he’s blushing like crazy

dot: are you sure that they didn’t do it

the better Jacobs: davey was gone for like 10 minutes

the better Jacobs: also he is going on a rant about how jack kissed him and ran but it’s all loving and shit

the better Jacobs: wait update: jack didn’t run to mess with Dave instead he professed he liked Davey then they kissed and he ran because he didn’t want to get in trouble with Medda

speedy: ok yeah i just got that text from jack 

dot: god those two idiots 

dot: if jack wasn’t the only person i talk to at hockey id kill him

speedy: pls don’t kill my brother

dot: i’ll try

litbian: when should we let them know that we know

aro with a wheelchair: let’s pretend that we don’t know that way they can think they’ve fooled us

the better Jacobs: even me

aro with a wheelchair: yes even you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little something to go along with the last chapter


	8. jack (and davey) have news i guess

_limp wrists and girls in red_

* * *

dot: ok hot take

dot: cishets deserve death 

gayboi: no????

speedy: idk i kinda agree with them

gayboi: because you’re dating???

aro with a wheelchair: i also agree with spot

piningbi: davey is right tho

piningbi: like Medda doesn’t deserve death 

dot: i meant our teammates 

piningbi: oh

piningbi: why didn’t you say so i would’ve agreed with you

the better Jacobs: hey davey why the fuck are you screaming 

dot: :0

gayboi: it’s not like that

litbian: oh thank god

gayboi: i just got my acceptance letter

piningbi: from harvard????

gayboi: yeah

the better Jacobs: omg you got in!!!

aro with a wheelchair: good job!!! 

piningbi: awesome!

piningbi: we’ll be in boston together!!

gayboi: you got into umass? i thought you were planning to go to santa fe?

piningbi: the visit sucked. i didn’t enjoy any of it

piningbi: also i don’t think i’d be good at the distance shit

gayboi: makes sense 

dot: did you get the hockey scholarship ?

piningbi: yeah

gayboi: OMG!

litbian: why didn’t you tell us!?

the better Jacobs: congrats!

aro with a wheelchair: you better hook us up with tickets

piningbi: i literally just got the letter today

speedy: but you didn’t tell your favorite baby brother right away

piningbi: charlie’s my favorite 

piningbi: and i did tell his asap

speedy: rude

piningbi: i try 

gayboi: wait jack are you getting a dorm or an apartment 

piningbi: idk yet

piningbi: probably depends if i have to keep my gear with me or if i get to leave it at the rink

gayboi: wanna get an apartment together? 

piningbi: YES!

dot: get a room

piningbi: that’s the plan

dot: ew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been a while


	9. jack announces something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i kinda forgot that it is winter in their universe, so can we all just pretend like that random february day where davey and jack professed their feelings was an unusually warm day where they could get by with just sweatshirts? thanks.
> 
> also i’m not sure how men’s states is so this might not super accurate

_private message from_ piningbi _to_ gayboi

_piningbi: should i change my name_

_gayboi: i mean i’m sure they already know we’re dating_

_piningbi: you’re right_

* * *

_limp wrists and girls in red_

_piningbi has changed their name to_ bipanic 

bipanic: davey and i are dating 

litbian: thank god

dot: it only took you three weeks to announce it

bipanic: you knew??

dot: you have been way to happy at hockey recently 

dot: also sarah kept us updated after davey snuck onto the roof 

the better Jacobs: spot you piece of shit

the better Jacobs: you exposed us

dot: i was tired of not being able to bully jack about being a simp

bipanic: im the simp???

bipanic: you are the very definition of a simp

dot: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

speedy: detention

gayboi: what?

speedy: i was doing the thing where you sign your signature then whatever word it is describes your year

gayboi: but it’s march?

speedy: i was bored

litbian: wait when are you leaving for states

dot: probably next wednesday or thursday 

gayboi: i thought your rink was hosting this year

gayboi: why would you have to leave early

bipanic: apparently the rink can’t handle the amount of teams that are coming 

bipanic: like they don’t know how to fit all of them in the schedule 

bipanic: so everyone’s favorite 18u team has to go to wherever is hosting it now

speedy: that sucks

aro with a wheelchair: i was hoping to go to a game

dot: you still can if you drive 7 hours to watch us lose to a bunch of fucks from upstate 

litbian: are they really that bad

bipanic: no they’re good

dot: we also just suck 

dot: i just can’t wait for the season to end

speedy: when are you going to be back?

bipanic: at the latest sunday night

gayboi: how do you think you’ll do

dot: if anything like the past few years we’ll lose most of the games and be home sunday morning 

litbian: real positive there spot 

dot: thank you i try

bipanic: hey spot if anyone refuses to use they/them can i punch them

speedy: babe i thought you said that you weren’t going to come out to them

dot: it was kinda an accident 

dot: three have refused to call me by anything other than my deadname

dot: but one of the guys who gave me shit for being gay started giving the guys who won’t call me spot shit

bipanic: we were all kinda shocked

the better Jacobs: i’d be too

the better Jacobs: all of my lacrosse teammates are super chill when it comes to Kath

litbian: they do love me

gayboi: isn’t it because half of them are gay

the better Jacobs: honestly probably 

aro with a wheelchair: can’t relate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot’s experiences in this chapter are what happened to me yesterday


	10. jack is definitely having a mental breakdown

bipanic: we did it squad

bipanic: we lost most of our games

gayboi: isn’t that going to hurt you’re ranking?

bipanic: honestly i don’t even care about playing professionally anymore 

the better Jacobs: dude you’ve been saying for years that the three things you wanted to do were davey, painting, and winning the stanley cup

gayboi: sarah please stop talking about my sex life

aro with a wheelchair: please

bipanic: if i play well at juniors then it really shouldn’t 

dot: dude the whole team knew that you’re the best

dot: i’m sure the scouts saw the shit that you had to work with

dot: the third line is worse than a group of kids

dot: honestly so is our second 

the better Jacobs: aren’t you on the second line?

dot: no i’m defense

bipanic: but your partner is shit

dot: nah finch isn’t too bad

speedy: jack when you get drafted are we all invited

bipanic: i might not even get drafted

litbian: you probably will be tho 

dot: jack the one game we won you got a hat trick against a goalie who committed to notre dame

aro with a wheelchair: jack why are you so good

bipanic: i am not that good!

gayboi: i would just embrace it honey

speedy: awww they’re so cute

dot: thank you 

speedy: babe i meant my brother and jack

bipanic: HEY

speedy: dave is better than you

the better Jacobs: race i’m down for a trade

speedy: through in les and it’s a deal

the better Jacobs: no

the better Jacobs: les is my favorite 

litbian: other than me i hope

the better Jacobs: mayhaps

aro with a wheelchair: wtf

gayboi: sarah i feel hurt

the better Jacobs: good

litbian: well i got my acceptance letter

litbian: i got into yale

dot: congrats!

aro with a wheelchair: sometimes i’m glad i’m a year younger then you guys

gayboi: has everyone gotten their letters?

dot:i think racer is just waiting on his BFA ones

the better Jacobs: i keep forgetting that you committed in october 

dot: yeah but the school sucks

gayboi: you’re playing D1 hockey and you didn’t do anything boarding school thing 

bipanic: spot you should be playing at BU instead of me

bipanic: holy cross sucks 

dot: that’s why i’m going there

dot: their sports are a joke

bipanic: spot you could play professionally

dot: i don’t really want to tho

dot: i want to be a teacher not a hockey player

bipanic: ok 

speedy: i think i should be finding out soon

speedy: also sarah where are you going 

the better Jacobs: maryland for lax

dot: congrats!

litbian: look at us go

litbian: three D1 committs

litbian: and 2 going to ivys

speedy: and the theatre kid

bipanic: race you’re such a great actor 

aro with a wheelchair: yeah you had jack and spot convinced you were straight for years

dot: HEY

speedy: i thought it was obvious enough

dot: you definitely werent

aro with a wheelchair: race you came out to them via a joke 

speedy: i did?

aro with a wheelchair: race you tried to draw a straight line, but when you failed you said nothing you ever did was straight 

gayboi: RIGHT! then spot choked on his water

litbian: david you can’t talk about coming out 

the better Jacobs: yeah dave you were scared that they wouldn’t accept you

dot: that’s why you were so scared to come back out!??

gayboi: maybe

speedy: what the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i made jack play hockey.. it just kinda happened
> 
> also the school spot is going to is the school my sibling went to a few years ago so i vaguely know HC’s culture


End file.
